


Things Are Looking Up

by FrostyLee



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Murphy is a bit confused, Nonbinary Character, Season 1 Episode 3, it's there if you read between the lines, nonbinary 10k, not anything lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: The group realizes Addy's missing and are hell bent on finding her. 10k loves helping this band of misfits.





	Things Are Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/gifts).



> For Mum who got me into the show and for letting me tell them about my thoughts on it so far.

10k hoped Murphy was doing okay with the others. From the way he was screaming and upset back at the refinery made them think something happened. Badly. Zs attacked Murphy in such a traumatic way that he was terrified of just seeing them at times. They were relieved to find Murphy was okay when coming back to the truck with Doc and Cassandra. When they did though, tension was high between the group. Doc’s story of Rocky forgotten and in its place a protective instinct settled. From where, 10k was uncertain.

Cassandra was to blame for Addy’s disappearance. Mack threatened her by shooting her with Garnett talking him down until Warren did the same thing but she took off when a Z got a little too close. 10k quickly took care of it before some of the group ran off after Cassandra. They were left with Doc and Murphy for company. Doc sighed as he got into the truck to rest for a few moments. Murphy observed them with a closer eye than previously.

“How’d you become such a sharp shooter?” It took 10k back, this was the first time Murphy addressed them directly and mostly polite. “With how young you are, I’d say you practiced nonstop. Especially since you keep count of how many you’ve killed so far.” How sweet of the man to ask after him without directly broaching their private life.

“It doesn’t matter now. All that does is killing as many Zs as I can while I’m still breathing, and taking you to California.” Murphy’s face morphed into one of terror briefly before chuckling. That was when 10k knew they would try protecting the man, even if the doctor’s in California tried taking Murphy’s life to get to the vaccine. Then they shook their head quickly. What were they _thinking_? There was a cure to the Z virus in Murphy. 10k would have to give him up if they wanted to help save the human race.

Not knowing why, 10k put his gun down and dug through their bag to find the small muffin they found tucked away in a small hole they’d seen in a wall. They had to wait for Doc to turn his back but it was worth it for the look they got from Murphy when they gave it to him. They picked up their bag with a smile and picked up their gun. The others were on their way back with Cassandra. When 10k peeked at Murphy, the muffin had been hidden away.

Doc got out of the truck and tried to find out what all the fuss was about. 10k stayed with Murphy at the truck, waiting for everyone to be huddled up. They did want to know what was going on but everyone had grim faces. Murphy told a joke but it fell flat, especially after what Cassandra just informed them all of. 10k gave a silent groan as they couldn’t deal with Murphy’s humor at that moment. Addy needed to be rescued they thought with confidence.

Later, when the group decided to negotiate for Addy back, Murphy stayed with Doc not far while 10k moved to a clear shot of the gate behind Garnett. They knew they had to be careful of not being seen. Looking through the scope had 10k shoot down one of the trigger happy assholes. Going for the headshot as Garnett proposed earlier. The head honcho made himself know with a knife to Addy’s throat. It wasn’t long before them and the others were being shot at by a machine gun. After that, Cassandra ran out and switched places with Addy. 10k knew why but it didn’t make it hurt any less that they lost one of their own.

They met back at the truck and 10k found Murphy counting heads. Both of them made eye contact and some, if not all, the tension from Murphy eased. Zs were a way off, making 10k positive Murphy was just a little worried about them. They rolled their eyes fondly. Finding they were quickly getting attached to this small band of misfits, especially Murphy, made them realized they might have found people to call home and to protect.

Everyone fought about going back one final time for Cassandra. Warren and Addy both fought for a woman that lied to them and wasn’t even there. Murphy, Mack, and Garnett wanted to just go but 10k stood on the women’s side. They knew what it was like on both ends of the spectrum. Their moral code wouldn’t let them do anything less. With silent ‘thank you’s from Addy and a relieved look from Warren, 10k knew they made the right call.

They moved into position once more and waited with baited breath for their signal. Through the scope, they watched as Doc and Cassandra came out of the trailer before Zs showed up not long after the truck made it into the little cult. When the shooter went back on the machine gun, 10k took their shot and hit their mark with ease. Cassandra, Doc, and 10k all made it to the truck before pounding on the side to let Warren know it was safe to push the pedal to the medal for a mile or two.

All of them rode back through the city, feeling like they would miss the place they hardly stayed in. It wasn’t safe but 10k shot the Liberty Bell one more time, a salute to the fallen who were and weren’t mercied. They felt they needed to pay respects to those who couldn’t make it like they did.

Like Doc did.

Like Cassandra did.

Like Addy did.

Like Mack did.

Like Garnett did.

Like Warren did.

Like Murphy did.

They all survived their own horrors and would continue to do so now. It was only fair that now, they shared that horror as they lived it and just tried to survive from one day to the next. After all, 10k couldn’t wait to travel to California with their new family. Maybe even one person more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
